The Three Jedi
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Luke, Galen, and Ezra, find themselves as Jedi to save Princess Mara from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another Smallville fan-fic featuring Ezra Bridger.

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Disney, and Star Wars belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, George Lucas, and JJ Abrams.

* * *

 **The Three Jedi**

Prologue: All for One

Rey was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek, and Ezra Bridger called the Three Jedi and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Rey was caught up in singing the opening song before she heard the stage manager call her up.

"Rey, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Rey said as he closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Rey on the other side of it as she fell over. She then looked at her comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press you, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Rey asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Rey was holding and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Rey called out. "You promised!"

Just then, Rey noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Rey called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Rey groaned.

She then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kind of knocked himself out." Rey said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Rey, you do it."

"Huh?" Rey asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Rey was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Rey said as she was brought to the set, and looking for the book, she pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey everyone, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal, the Three Jedi! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan boys, Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek, and Ezra Bridger, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the boys were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Jedi arrived, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti, and Kanan Jarrus! The group quickly disposed of the crooks as Obi-Wan looked down at Luke and handed him a gift, his robe, which Luke could barely keep on.

"'Don't worry, son.' Obi-Wan had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three boys dreamed of being Jedi just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Jedi, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _The Jedi sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _If you dare to_

 _Cross our path, prepare to fall._

' _Cause we'll find you._

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And all for one and all . . ._

 _So, if you think you dare to_

 _Kick some derriere,_

 _You know that as a new Jedi,_

 _You'd be so welcomed._

 _If you believe you're manly,_

 _Come and join our family._

 _Come and join all the Jedi!_

As the Jedi, humans and aliens from around the quadrant, saluted the leader of the Taris division, Exar Kun, Luke, Galen, and Ezra watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at them, guys." Luke said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Galen said with a smile, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Ezra said as he thought of all the prestige. "Me either."

 _All for one, hey!_

 _Everyone will heed the call!_

 _The Jedi sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all._

 _The Jedi sing,_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And one for all and one for all_

 _And all . . .!_

"All for one, and one for all!" The Jedi called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
